The Question of Trust
by juissi
Summary: When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, naturally, the question of "what happens now" can't help but be brought up. Oneshot


**A/N****  
>Yep, so this is my first fanfic ever, just started writing and there it was :D So I'd really really really be thankful for any comments? ;) and if there are some spelling mistakes etc., please, point them out :)<strong>

**Merlin belongs to BBC. In case that wasn't clear to someone. But this story is still mine :)**

Merlin was sitting in his small room that Gaius had pointed to him on the day of his arrival. There wasn't much he could do now, not really. Just wait and see how things would go. Arthur had said that he wouldn't expose him to his father and to the court and Merlin wanted to believe that, he really did. But somehow, every single moment of this excruciating waiting for the news that would change the rest of his life forever, the doubt concerning Arthur's loyalty was growing. Why would Arthur want to protect him? Really, why would he want that burden that lying to his father and keeping Merlin's magic would cause? Merlin knew that there indeed was a good, important reason why Arthur _should_ trust Merlin and not let the King burn him to the stake: A brighter future. A future where magic wasn't banned, where people born with magic didn't have to fear for their lives all the time. The problem was that it wasn't the easiest thing to explain all of it to Arthur when, thanks to the king, if someone mentioned magic or the word sorcery, all Arthur could hear in his head was _evil_, voiced by his father.

Truth to be told, Merlin felt sorry for Arthur. Never did he have a chance to listen to someone without prejudiced thoughts but actual knowledge of magic. It wasn't fair, because Merlin was fairly sure that, given Arthur the chance, he would be quite alright with magicians. That's why it was _so unfair_. How different this situation would be…

Suddenly the door opened and Merlin's thoughts were interrupted. He glanced up and saw Arthur's face peeking from behind the wooden door. Arthur looked troubled and uncertain. Merlin guessed that his expression couldn't be much different. He waited silently, not saying anything. He would let Arthur start the conversation. He wanted to find out in which direction Arthur's thoughts had gone. Was he slowly starting to accept the new information about Merlin? Or coming to the conclusion that magic was after all evil and Merlin was no different and so, shouldn't be treated any different…

Merlin saw how Arthur understood this and was clearly trying to come up with a start to the conversation. Locking eyes with Merlin, he quietly but confidently simply stated:

"You're not evil."

There was a long silence. Arthur stayed where he was and slowly, as his vision started to get blurry, Merlin realized there were tears coming down his cheeks. And as even more time passed, the tears became more and more and suddenly he was crying freely, falling from sitting on the edge of his bed to the floor onto his knees. He could feel Arthur come to his side and to his surprise, put his arms around him into a tight embrace. Even though he wasn't used to this kind of contact with Arthur, he clutched to him without thought, like an instinct. They held to each other, until, so slowly that neither of them noticed, they had moved to the position where they were face to face. Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and saw that he also was crying. The look on his face was desperate, he looked so very lost. So, as if Merlin was the right passage, he took Arthur's face in his hands. The intense look between them didn't leave place for questions.

_I trust you_.

Without a second thought, they both leaned forward and the next moment, they could taste each other's lips, mixed with salty tears. The kiss was just a small, perfect touch that didn't last long. Still the moment lasted, went on and on until they both were smiling, laughing, breathing in and out so easily that it felt unreal. Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Always thought there was something about you, Merlin"

**A/N  
>Comment? :)<strong>


End file.
